The Stupid School of Yugioh!
by Littlesharkdude
Summary: This really doesn't have much to do with school...
1. Math Class

Math Class  
By Jeffery Kuo  
Disclaimer: Me own Yu-gi-oh? Ya got to be kiddin' me...... say that one more  
time and I will sue you.  
P.S. Who cares if I spelled sue wrong! That is if it is wrong......  
~One morning in math class...~  
  
Yugi: I'm bored...Let's party!!  
Tea: Let's get a disco ball!  
Mai: Here!  
Yugi: Shiny..............* _ *  
Pegasus: Do the Disco Baby!!  
Bakura: Quiet down now children! Today we will be having our Math Test!  
Tristan: ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzzz...  
Bakura: Tristan! Tristan! Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tristan: AAAAAaaaaaahhh!!! The donut monster is going to eat me!  
Joey: Aah!! Run for your lives!! The sky is falling!!!  
~Joey and Tristan run out the door...~  
Bakura: Looks like we've lost those two. Now will everyone please take out  
a pencil and  
a cover sheet.  
Marik: Uhhhh.... Isis.... Can you find my pencil?  
Isis: I'm sorry Marik but you just cursed your last pencil into the shadow  
realm.  
Marik: I want my pencil!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Seto: What's with him?  
Mokuba: I dunno know, and I don't wanna know either!  
Marik: What did you say!!! I will curse you into the shadow realm!!!  
Mokuba: AAAAaaahhhh!!!! Seto!!! Help Me!!!  
Seto: Me...help you?  
Mokuba: ~looks at Seto with a dumb face~ Uh Yeah!  
Seto: Nah...Not today Mokuba.  
Mokuba: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............  
Bakura: Now what did you do to Mokuba this time? Let me guess, you cursed  
him into the shadow realm.  
Marik: That's right! ^ _ ^  
Bakura: For that I will face you in a shadow duel! Hehehehehehe.  
Yugi: Isn't it I whose supposed to face Seto?????  
Bakura: No  
Yugi: OK. Hey Duke... Wanna dance with Tea, Mai, and me?  
Duke: Sure..... But is Serenity here?  
Serenity: Sure I am ^ _ ^, but not in a million years would I dance with  
you!  
Pegasus: Hahahahahahaha....Hehehehehehehe...Hahahahahaa....Hehehehehe....(coughs)  
Ughhhhhhhh...Can't breath...Need my stuffed bunny...............I WANT MY STUFFED  
BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tea and Mai: What is it with him?  
Pegasus: _ (barfs)  
Bakura: We need the nurse!  
Marik: Don't worry I can banish that stuff into the shadow realm!  
Bakura: No more cursing into the shadow realm today for you anymore!  
~Ding-dong-ding-dong~  
All: It's the Bell!!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: I'm sorry we couldn't get to the Test today. We will have to do it  
tomorrow.  
Yugi: That's OK.  
Bakura: By the way, have any of you seen Joey or Tristan?  
Joey and Tristan: Ahhhhh!!! The Donut Monster is eating us!!!!!!!!!  
The End 


	2. Social Studies

Social Studies  
Disclaimer: To think that I actually own Yu-gi-oh, how many times did ya  
get hit on the head when you were a baby!!! Now back to the fan-  
fiction......^_^  
One day in social studies class ......  
Yugi: What up dudes  
Transforms into Yami Yugi......  
Yami Yugi: Wazzup!  
Transforms back into the amazingly short Yugi......  
Yugi: So Tea, which did ya like better  
Tea: The other Yugi...starts to blush  
(faint)  
Yugi: Oh my gosh Tea, are you all right?  
Yugi: We need help!! Call 911!!  
Author: Ok! I was caught off guard for a while! That was supposed to be the  
Romeo and Juliet play that was going to be published in a while. Now back  
to the main story!'  
One day in social studies class......  
Yugi: What up dudes  
Author: Wait a second!!! I told ya that was the wrong play!!!!  
Yugi: But that is what it says on the script!  
Author: I don't care about the stupid script ya little runt!  
Tea: Hey! Don't call him a runt even if it is true!  
Author: You're all fired!  
Yugi: Quick!!! Get some water!!  
Author: I'm gonna need some new actors...... Hey Joey!! Get over here and put  
on your dog suit!  
Joey: Never! What is in it for me!  
Author: food...  
Joey: Alright!!! I'm in!  
Author: Too bad, the play is over, maybe next time.  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I want my donuts!!!  
Tristan: Ahhhh.....The donut monster's gonna eat me!!!!  
Joey: Ahhh.... The sky is falling!!!  
  
The End 


	3. Science Class

Science Class  
By,  
Jeffery Kuo  
Disclaimer: Yes! I know that having Serenity as the substitute teacher  
contradicts with the Chapter Math Class, But just deal with it ok?  
P.S. And if all those things that I said about me owning Yu-gi-oh! Didn't  
help you, then obviously if you were to take the test you would get a 0%.  
^_^  
One day in science class......  
  
Tristan: Hey yo! Lets party yo!  
Serenity: SHUT UP!!!!!! I'm the substitute teacher for the day!!! If I  
catch any unwanted behavior in this class there will be a discipline!!!!  
Tristan and Duke:  
Serenity: NO I DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tristan and Duke: Oh my Gosh!! Our teacher is so hott!!!!!!! ^_^  
Serenity: ~Turns into a demonic beast~ Get outta the classroom right now  
before I gobble you up!!!!!! ~Turns back into Serenity~ Oh! Sorry about  
that! Just get out of the classroom ~Turns into a demonic beast~ BEFORE I  
EAT YOU!!!!!!!! ~Turns back into Serenity~ Oh! I must have the hiccups  
today! Hehehe! Now class, today we are having a test!  
Class: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww man! This sucks!  
Mai: Can't we do anything else other than tests all the time?  
Serenity: No sorry Mai, we will ~Turns into a demonic beast~ DO NOTHING BUT  
TESTS ALL DAY LONG!!!!!!!!!!! ~Turns back into Serenity~ Oh! I must really  
have the hiccups today!  
Joey: I feel stupid..................  
Mai: That's because you already are!  
Class: OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO............  
Yugi: You just got served!  
Joey: ~Throws pie in Yugi's face~ You just got served pumpkin pie!  
Everyone in the class except for Yugi: OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO............  
Tristan: ~peeks into the classroom from the hallway~ Oh my Gosh!!!!!!!!  
The donut monster is really taking over the world!!!!  
Joey: EEEEEeeekkk!!! The sky is falling!!!!!  
~Joey and Tristan run out of the window~  
Serenity: Ouch! That had to of hurt badly...  
Who cares anyway?  
Mai: Oh My Gosh!!! I hope my little Joey didn't get hurt!!  
Serenity: Ok? Now for the test!!!  
~The test they are taking is a hard 1000 question test on everything in the  
world~  
Author: I will read aloud to you the test scores that the class has  
received......  
Yugi: 18%  
Tristan: ~Ran out the window~  
Joey: ~Ran out the window~  
Tea: 9%  
Mai: 13%  
Pegasus: 1%  
Seto: 15%  
Mokuba: 7%  
Isis: 16%  
Marik: 23%  
Duke: ~Sent to principal's office~  
  
The End  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Duke: Hey we never took the tests!  
Serenity: That's ok! I'll count it as if you took it!  
Joey, Tristan, and Duke: Yay!!! ~Rejoice in joy~ What grade will you count  
it as?  
Serenity: A Zero. ^_^ 


End file.
